international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsa (Frozen)
Elsa is one of two main characters from Disney's ''Frozen''. She is 21 years old (in most of Frozen) woman with snow and ice powers who has lived in fear for most of her life. She accidentally created eternal winter in whole Arendelle during her coronation. Also, she created a snowman named Olaf and the ice palace while singing Let it go (Click here for the videos of international versions of it). She returned in the short called ''Frozen Fever'', when she prepared a birthday party for her sister Anna. She also appeared in ''LEGO Frozen Northern Lights'', Olaf's Frozen Adventure and ''Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2'''' and will appear in ''Frozen 2.'' Frozen 8 yrs old 12 yrs old Adult Auditions * Megan Mullally was originally casted as Elsa in English dub * Patricia Paisal - Catalan singing, was offered the role before Gisela came and asked for it * Selma Björnsdóttir - Icelandic Other info * She was played by 5 different Elphabas from Wicked: Maria Lucia Heiberg Rosenberg in Danish, Willemijn Verkaik in Dutch and German, Idina Menzel in English, Mona Mor in Hebrew and Park Hye-Na in Korean * The Albanian 2014 version of Let it go had so many negatives reviews on YouTube, that they decided to redub it in 2015 * Gerğoqalanı Xalimat, the Karachay-Balkar singing voice of Elsa, has also sang for Anna, Elsa's sister. * In Disney on Ice in Croatia the Pop version of Let it go was sung by Vanda Winter. * In Disney in Concert in Spain in 2016 Celia Vegara sung Elsa's parts * Ranee MacIntosh was chosen as the unofficial voice of Elsa in The Princess Games contest * Owa was chosen as the unofficial voice of Elsa in the Frozen Audition. Disney Infinity Once Upon A Time Frozen Fever Other info * Jobelle Ubalde, the voice of Elsa in Frozen, didn't know about the auditions for the role of Elsa in Frozen Fever. LEGO Frozen Northern Lights Olaf's Frozen Adventure Other info * Shennio Lin, the voice of Elsa from Frozen, didn't return as Elsa in Olaf's Frozen Adventure because she was seriously sick during the recording. * Sunidhi Chauhan didn't return as Elsa because of her pregnancy. * In Lithuanian dub, the songs were left in English for unknown reason, the official explanation is "lack of time". Frozen (The Broadway Musical) Young Elsa Adult Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 Trailers * European French - Anaïs Delva, eventually replaced by Noémie Orphelin for unknown reasons, probably because she was in French Polynesia when the dub was being recorded. Other info * In Vietnamese dubbing Tiêu Châu Như Quỳnh replaced Đoàn Khánh Ái because Disney wanted the same voice for Elsa's speaking and Let it go Pop singer. Frozen 2 Other info * Tiêu Châu Như Quỳnh replaced Đoàn Khánh Ái and Dương Hoàng Yến in the Vietnamese dubbing because Disney wants one voice for speaking and singing and dubbers must use Southern Vietnamese accent, while Dương Hoàng Yến was only the singing voice and speaks Northern Vietnamese and Đoàn Khánh Ái has already been replaced by Tiêu Châu Như Quỳnh in Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2. Trailers * Only a few languages dubbed the teaser trailer, namely Brazilian Portuguese, Hungarian, Italian, Latin Spanish, Russian and Ukrainian, because there's just a one spoken line there. * The Russian voice in the teaser trailer isn't known, but it's confirmed that it isn't Анна Бутурлина / Anna Buturlina, usual Russian voice of Elsa. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney Characters